Optical transceivers may couple light from a laser to a lightwave circuit. For instance, silicon photonic (SiP) based transceivers may couple the light from a laser to a SiP planar lightwave circuit (PLC). In some instances, grating couplers have been used to couple the laser and the lightwave circuits.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.